This invention relates generally to the field of metal processing, and more particularly to a machine for vapor degreasing and process for doing same using an inflammable fluid. The inert atmosphere allows many different chemicals to be used for the process.
Vapor degreasing has been used for years to clean parts. The degreasing fluid boils and the vapor condenses out on the parts as pure or almost pure cleaning fluid the parts are continiusly bathed in the pure fluid until they reach the fluid boiling temperature. At this temperature the parts are dry and can be removed from the degreaser clean. There are many kinds of hydrocarbon solvents that have been used for the cleaning.
There are many fluids that have and still are used for the cleaning by vapor degreasing. In the beginning the fluids were pure materials. However as problems arose there were combinations of materials used to miminize the problems. In some cases there were no subsitute materials and the problems materials had to be used. When the vapor degreasing fluids were banded many of these cleaners were replaced by aquious cleaners.
The non atmosphere tight degreasers allow vapor to excape to the atmosphere surrounding the machine. This exposed the worker and the environment to the hazardous materials used. Many were known carcinogens. Varoius nonflammable fluids and mixtures or fluids were used with mixed results. Some mixtures were difficult to control to prevent attack to the materials being cleaned. Others did not work as well as the older fluids they replaced. Various elaborate machines were developed to prevent the vapors from escaping from the machine. There were vacuum chambers and other atmosphere tight chambers used to contain the vapors. This apparatus was not used to allow the used of flammable materials but to keep the vapors contained. The aquious cleaners did not do as good a job and they generate a lot of containmented fluids.
The primary object of the invention is to use environmentally friendly fluids such as acetone.
Another object of the invention is use non ozone depleating fluids.
Another object of the invention is use fluids that are not carcingens.
A further object of the invention is use biodegradable fluids.
Yet another object of the invention is allow low temperature vapor degreasing of temperature sensitive materials.
Still yet another object of the invention is allow a large number of inflammable fluids to be used safetly.
Another object of the invention is allow the use of higher temperature vapor degreasing.
Another object of the invention is use an EPA non hazardious material.
A further object of the invention is use a fluid that will not polute the water ways.
Yet another object of the invention is using acetone allows the cleaning of titanium by vapor degreasing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
A machine for vapor degreasing comprising: an atmosphere tight container for the process to take place, an inert gas purge to reduce the oxygen in the container, and a heat source to vaporize the degreasing fluid.
A process for vapor degreasing comprising the steps of: a atmosphere tight container for the process to take place, an inert As purge to reduce the oxygen in the container, and a heat source to vaporize the degreasing fluid.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.